


Gaze

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is used to being looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

James Bond is used to being looked at. 

Women have watched him, ever since he started to fill out, since he turned from a gangly adolescent to a man. Covertly, out of the corners of their eyes or through dark glasses, teasingly over the tops of those glasses, or openly, brazenly.

He's used to the hunger there. Used to being desired.

So how is this any different? What does it matter that the fierce green gaze turned his way isn't one of those anonymous women he's used to enjoying and discarding?

Why should it be any different, if it's Alec?


End file.
